fairy_tail_gaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Drum Bee
"Did you know 'Might makes right'? Boy." Drum Bee (ドラム・ビー, Doramu Bī) is the Guild Master of the Dark Guild Five Bridge Familia. Appearance Drum Bee is a gigantic man whose appearance is largely obscured by his choice of clothing. One of his only visible features is his left eye, possessing a slit pupil not unlike that of reptiles or felines, as well as a prominent dark outline, sporting circular sections at its sides; covering (or replacing) his right eye is a light, circular scope-like lense, with two smaller lenses sitting on its top. The hair on top of his head, dark and spiky, is visible as well, being gathered by a band in the middle, in a samurai-like cut. He has a stocky build, with a massive torso and elongated arms paired with relatively small legs. His fingers, although hidden by gloves, appear to be strangely flat and angular in appearance.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 15-16 Drum keeps his body almost entirely covered: his head is hidden from sight by a hood, possessing only a slit for his eyes (and seemingly one for his hair to emerge on top), which sports a series of dark vertical stripes going down the front and continuing on a rectangular section left hanging on his chest;Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 3 a massive metal collar is present around his neck. He wears a dark, baggy one-piece suit over his torso and legs, with round kneecaps and what appears to be a small, circular grating, paired with other mechanical ornaments, in correspondence to his abdominals; two large pipes wrap around his chest in an "X" formation, starting out as one on his upper back and ending inside the suit itself by the grating's sides. Circling Drum's waist is a rope belt, alternating between light and dark parts. He wears sleeves which are lighter than his suit in color, covered in a multitude of small holes (functional to more aggressive uses of his Magic), and his gloves are colored the same as his hood. Drum has metal bands circling his upper arms and wrists, bearing a number of massive studs, each marked by an "X", and his outfit is completed by simple boots, coming with prominent, squared protrusions on the front. Personality Drum appears to be a remarkably strategic individual, orchestrating a plan to make Black Vox, a fortress he acknowledged as nearly impossible to conquer, his guild headquarters (and quite possibly allowing himself to be arrested for this very reason). He retains strong ties with his subordinates, referring to them as his "children" (and in turn being referred to as "father") and praising them on their good work (despite later showing little to no concern for them when they were all knocked out by Gildarts Clive),Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 19 but can otherwise be cruel, ruthless and vengeful,Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 16-18 showing no restraint even when faced with childrenFairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 8 (though he did give Gray Fullbuster a chance to back off and thus save his life).Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 4 He is also a spirited elocutionist, able to whip up the Black Vox prisoners into a murderous frenzy right after they were released.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 24 He believes in the principle that "Might makes right",Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 29 and is extremely confident in his skills, to the point of defiantly challenging someone as powerful as Gildarts for the unofficial title of "strongest Mage in the West" and arrogantly referring to himself as the greatest Mage on the continent;Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 19-20 this despite having personally beheld Gildarts' power with shock.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 14-15 History Pre-Ice Trail An unspecified amount of time in the past, Drum Bee committed a number of murders and, leading his Dark Guild, defied the legal system of Guilds. Later on, he was arrested by the authorities, found guilty of his crimes and placed in the Mage Prison Black Vox, from which, according to Magic Council member Torch Endeavor, Warden of the prison, he was never to be released.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 3-4 Ice Trail Following the kidnapping of Torch Endeavor at the hands of his subordinates, who thus made their way to Black Vox, and having been granted freedom in exchange for the Councilor's life, Drum revealed his intentions of making the jail he'd been imprisoned into his new headquarters. He tried to take Torch's life, only to be deprived of his prey by Gray, who moved the Councillor away from the Dark Mage's attack. Noting how eventually he would take all of their lives, Drum released all of his fellow prisoners, encouraging them to take revenge on their jailers. He was then attacked by Gray's Ice-Make, but effortlessly shrugged off the assault, then counter-attacked and proceeded to pin both Gray and Head Jailer Grog Foto to the ground.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 14-29 Having been bitten by Gray, Drum lifted the boy in the air, asking him whether he had a deathwish. The young Mage replied by attacking him with Ice-Make: Lance. Largely unfazed, Drum committed to show Gray what a real "lance" looked like by striking him with his polearm, sending him flying away. He was, however, surprised to see the boy back on his feet only seconds after, having partially shielded himself from the blow with ice. As he threatened Gray, however, Gildarts Clive appeared, rapidly approaching the Dark Mage and then knocking him away with a commanding strike. The shocked Drum noticed Gildarts' Fairy Tail guild stamp, acknowledging his opponent as the strongest Mage in the West thanks to it.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 1-16 After observing the instantaneous defeat of his subordinates at Gildarts' hands, Drum asked the Fairy Tail ace whether defeating him would automatically make Drum himself the strongest in the West, with Gildarts responding by asking what number was the Dark Mage considered in the East. Feeling mocked by Gildarts' reply, he released his Collect Beam 999's, unleashing a barrage of Magic beams against his foe. Gildarts evaded them by moving backwards, but was then forced to take Gray away from their trajectory, leaping in the air with the boy under one arm and leaving himself open to Drum's attack, coming from all sides. The Fairy Tail Mage, however, nullified the assault with his Crush, much to the Dark Mage's shock, before defeating Drum with his Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Ikazuchi spell, knocking him through Black Vox and sending him crashing into the earth below, prompting Gildarts to note how he had technically broken him out of prison.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 19-26 Drum was subsequently apprehended and brought back to Black Vox, where the jailers, afraid of him, argued on who should be the one bringing him back to his cell. The rest of the Five Bridge Familia members, caught as well, refused to stand down without an explicit order from their Guild Master.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 5, Page 2 Magic and Abilities Telekinesis: Much like his subordinates, Drum employs Telekinesis as his main form of Magic, allowing him to remotely move objects and people around in the air, without the need to physically touch them.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 21 His proficiency in its use is evident in the way he employs it offensively: by skillfully levitating and controlling the multitude of Collect Beam 999's he carries on his person simultaneously, Drum can bombard his foes with a devastating barrage of Magic beams, rearranging the position of the spheres at any given time to change his attack pattern and make it more difficult (if not outright impossible, given the sheer number of his tools, seemingly several dozens) for the opponents to dodge them.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 20-23 (Unnamed) *'Beam Pective' (一点透視図砲, ビームペクティヴ, Bīmu Pekutivu): Drum has his Collect Beam 999's surround an enemy in midair from every side before unleashing all their attacks at the same time, preventing the victim from evading them. It was used against Gildarts while he was carrying Gray in his arms, having jumped in the air to get the boy out of the spheres' trajectory, but the Fairy Tail ace merely nullified them all with Crush.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 22-24 Great Magic Power: While his claim to be the strongest Mage on the continent is an obvious overstatement (especially considering how Gildarts defeated him with ease), Drum does possess a considerable amount of Magic Power, being capable of manifesting it from his person in the form of a powerful shockwave; this is strong enough to send Gray flying a long distance away from him, as well as to push Grog Foto back several meters when he stopped the boy's fall.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 26-27 Enhanced Strength: By all standards an enormous individual, Drum seems to only resort to using his Magic in battle when enraged or faced against strong opponents, taking care of lower foes through his incredible physical strength alone. His massive hands allow him to slam and hold down two humans at the same time (cracking the surface below in the process, as well as slowly crushing the victims under his grip)Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 27-28 and lift a child with only two fingers; his spear thrusts possess enough power to cause the ground to burstFairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 19 and send a young Gray flying meters away.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 8-9 His lower body, while considerably small in size if compared to his upper one, is strong enough for Drum to perform astonishing leaps.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 27 Enhanced Durability: Drum is astoundingly durable, emerging unharmed (when not unfazed) from most attacks, be them a young Gray's still to be developed Ice-Make spellsFairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 25-26Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 6-7 or the punch of a monstrous physical combatant such as Gildarts;Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 15-16 even being sent crashing through the entirety of Black Vox and then plummeting on the surface below by the Fairy Tail ace's fierce assault, while enough to knock him out,Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 24-25 seemingly left him with little to no injury, and he regained consciousness shortly afterwards. Equipment Lance: Drum's weapon of choice is a massive lance, slightly exceeding his height in length, which appears to be entirely composed of metal. It possesses a long, leaf-shaped tip which is hollow in the lower central part, allowing five ornamental rings to be left hanging from it, three on one side and two on the other, in a similar fashion to a khakkhara staff. The section connecting tip and shaft bulges in size compared to the latter, and the shaft itself ends into a large ring. When in Drum's hand, this polearm makes for a highly effective weapon, as well as what its owner described as "a true lance" when comparing it to the ice one generated by Gray's Ice-Make: Lance. However, it appears to be more blunt than sharp, seeing as Gray was sent flying away from one of its thrusts, rather than being piercedFairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 6-9 (though it might have been a result of him protecting himself with ice, as shown moments afterwards).Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 12 While Drum was imprisoned in Black Vox, one of his "sons" kept the weapon for him, returning it upon his Guild Master's liberation.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 16 Collect Beam 999's (蒐集光太刀９９９’ｓ, コレクトビームスリーナイン, Korekuto Bīmu Surī Nain): A magical device which Drum employs in conjunction with his telekinetic powers, the Collect Beam 999's take the appearance of a series of spheres, no larger than marbles in comparison to their owner (but in turn considerably large if compared to normal-sized humans), each complete with a large hole and covered in an intricate motif. At the Dark Mage's will, each sphere can fire a powerful beam from the hole located in it, capable of generating explosions of medium size; when moved around in considerable numbers through Telekinesis, the Collect Beam 999's can continuously bombard an area of moderate size, as well as be relocated according to the target's position and chase them around. Drum carries a multitude of them (at least forty) on his person at all times, storing them inside his sleeves, and having them all emerge through the dedicated holes if need be; the Collect Beam 999's were present on him even during his stay in Black Vox.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 20-21 Battles & Events *Gildarts Clive vs. Five Bridge Familia References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Five Bridge Familia Category:Dark Mages Category:Antagonist Category:Guild Master Category:Ice Trail